fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Switch Up!!
Mario Kart: Switch Up!! is an upcoming game, releasing on the Nintendo Switch. This is the second Mario Kart game to be released for the Switch, as Mario Kart 8 Deluxe was a port of Mario Kart 8. This game is notable for returning many features and modes from past games that haven't appeared in a while, including the Two-Player-per-Kart mechanic from Double Dash!! (in a separate mode) and Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS. Gameplay Features Controls and Techniques Dual Joy-Con / Pro Controller * - Steer * - Accelerate / Rocket Start * - Brake / Reverse * / - Use Horn / Item * / - Hop / Trick * + + / - Drift * / - Rear View Joy-Con (sideways) * - Steer * - Accelerate * - Brake / Reverse * - Use Horn / Item * - Hop / Trick * + + - Drift * / - Rear View Game Modes Grand Prix (1-4 players) There are 10 cups in all, with 5 new cups and 5 retro cups, and each cup has four tracks. Grand Prix is played in Single Kart mode, which has one person on a kart, Double Dash mode where two people can go on a kart, and Frenzy Fray mode where racers can get three items from Item Boxes and can activate Frenzy mode if they get three of the same item. Grand Prix can be played in six different modes: 50cc (easy), 100cc (medium), 150cc (hard), Mirror (flipped courses, expert), Reverse (backwards courses with added trick ramps, master), and 200cc (insane). Double Dash Double Dash is unlocked from the start, as one of three race options, and is playable in Grand Prix, VS, Battle, and Online, but not in Time Trials and Mission Mode (both due to memory constraints). There are two in a kart: one drives, and one handles the items, who can switch around at any time. Double Item Boxes will also return, giving both players an item. In multiplayer, there is also co-op mode where the two players are in the same kart and collaborate. Point Spread Comparison This is the first Mario Kart game to have 10 racers in a race (instead of the usual 8 or 12 from past games). Because of this, the point spread is different from past games, and combines the point spreads from Double Dash!!, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 8 (Deluxe). Time Trials (1 player) The player can choose any track to race on and they can try to beat their time. There are two staff ghosts on a course, easy ghosts and hard ghosts. Similarly to Mario Kart 7, the player can save their own ghosts and they can have a race with other peoples' ghosts, except players can only save up to 5 ghosts''. Racers met online can also be added to the ghost list. The player can also view the worldwide, regional, or local rankings for a course. Versus Race (1-4 players) Versus is a free mode much like Grand Prix, as the player can race in a single course, or in a random order. Here the player can also set their own rules; the game allows the most customization of any game thus far; consisting in: *'Item settings -''' Determines how items are distributed: **'Normal -' The normal item selection seen in Grand Prix races. **'None -' No Item Boxes will appear on the course (not available on Frenzy Fray). **'Mini - '''In each race, the players can use a selection of three randomized items, being the only items that can be collected from Item Boxes (not available on Frenzy Fray). **'Frantic -''' Any item can appear in any position. *'Engine Class -' Determines the difficulty of the CPU racers, according to the Grand Prix engine classes: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Foggy, Mirror, Reverse and 200cc modes, alongside the Random option (the player can randomize the engine class of each race). *'Racers -' Determines the number of racers (from 5 to 10). *'Vehicles - '''Determines the vehicles that can be used. It's possible to choose the option of all vehicles, but the player can also choose to play with only a specific kind of vehicle (Kart, Bike or ATV). *'Races -''' Determines how many races will be played, from 4 to 80. *'Course selection -' Determies how courses are selected: **'Choice -' A course can be chosen after the one playable is finished. **'Random -' Courses are played in a random order. **'Ordered -' Courses are played in order; the first course is chosen by the player, and the next ones proceed according to the order in the Grand Prix. **'Winner's Pick -' The winner (first place) of the last race chooses the next course. **'Loser's Pick -' The loser (last place) of the last race chooses the next course. *'Mega Randomization -' Choose randomly each rule above Also, the Versus have some sub-modes, that can be selected, such as: *'Normal Versus': Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix. *'Double Dash': Racers can choose two characters and a vehicle to race in the circuits, on the mechanics of Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Although it's basically the same as the Normal Versus. *'Frenzy Fray': The racers receive three items after taking an item box. If the player gets the three of the same item, it activates the Frenzy mode, granting the racer invincibility and an unlimited supply of that item for a period of time. The Star item doesn't appear on this mode. Although it's basically the same as the Normal Versus. Battle Mode (1-4 players) Battle Mode features the usual all-new separate arenas (while featuring old ones), influenced by the Battle Mode from Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS. For the first time, the time limit is optional in Local Play (the timer is set to 3 minutes in Online Matches). This way, Battle matches can last longer than usual. There are ?? battle modes that can be played, which are: *'Balloon Battle:' The classic mode where players use items to pop opponents' balloons or steal them in order to score points. This mode now uses the point-based set-up seen in Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, rather than the survival set-up of Mario Kart 8 and earlier installments prior to Mario Kart Wii. Unlike past installments, players can choose to have a time limit or not. *'Renegade Roundup:' A mode similar to cops and robbers, with the racers being divided into two teams. has to use Potted Piranha Plants in order to capture players from the . Captured Renegades are placed into one of several jail cells floating above various points on the stage, and can be freed by the remaining by driving over a key switch, below the jail cells. The Renegades win if at least one member is still running free when time runs out, but lose if all Renegades get caught. All Authority team members also temporarily lose their ability to capture after being hit by an item and Renegades receive a speed boost when they are freed from the cells. *'Bob-omb Battle:' A returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in which players attack one another using Bob-ombs to score points and can carry up to 10 Bob-ombs. This version follows all of the same rules as Balloon Battle, the difference being that the only items are Bob-ombs. *' :' Originating in Mario Kart Wii, players must collect Coins scattered across the course in order to have the most by the end of the match. Plays more akin to the Mario Kart Wii version of the mode, with players having no limit to the amount of coins they can collect. *'Shine Thief:' Another returning mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, one player must retrieve a Shine Sprite and keep hold of it for about 20 seconds, while the opponents use items against whoever has the Shine to force that player to drop it. The driver holding the shine sprite has a slightly reduced top speed. In Team play, one team must collectively manage to hold on to the Shine for about 30 seconds. *'Boo Tag (NEW):' A mode where one racer is spawned with a Boo, and a timer ticks down when it has the Boo on them. They must bump into other players, to get rid of the timer, and more Boos will spawn, meaning more players bumping into each other. That being said, racers with Boos drive faster and can pass through solid obstacles. *'Turnip Turmoil (NEW):' A mode in the vein of "Capture the Flag", with the racers being divided into two teams. Each team has a base and a basket of turnips, and every time a player runs into their opponents' flag, they steal a turnip and must return it to their base without getting hit. Each racer can carry as many turnips, as long as they're from different places, but they lose everything if they get hit. Missions (1 player) Missions mode is a returning single-player mode which the player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves eight levels, each containing a random amount of normal missions and 1-2 boss battles. Almost always the ranks depend on how much time is left or taken. All missions are done with starter characters and tracks, but can unlock characters and tracks through this mode. There are 10 different types of missions: *'Ring Race -' Player must pass through giant rings, and very often the player has to pass them in numerical order; some other times, additional, smaller, rings appear inside a bigger one. These can also move sideways. *'Break Item Boxes -' Play must run over Item Boxes, and usually the racer will obtain Mushrooms after taking a box. In some cases, Item Boxes will move, and the player will have to catch up with it., but other missions the player must take care not to pick up the Fake Item Boxes alongside real ones. *'Driving Backwards -' Players must use the button, and directions on the are reversed. It is sometimes combined with other mission types. *'Don't Crash -' Player must drive a lap without hitting any hazards. *'Do Jump Boosts -' Player must perform a minimum number of Jump Boosts from tricks or miniturbos. Ramps, half-pipe ramps, and anti-gravity boosters usually are the targets to complete the mission. *'Glider Challenge -' Player must use rings, Launch Star rings and air currents to glide, with the glider, as far as possible before hitting the ground again. Players need to watch out at some obstacles on the air. *'Enemy Takedown -' Player must use specific items to destroy a specific number of enemies or hazards on course. *'Smash Small Racers -' Player must smash, with it's kart, some shrinked CPU players, that will try to avoid the player. *'Vs. Mega -' Player must win a race against a Mega CPU player. *'Boss Battles -' Unlocked after completion of the normal courses in a level. Using items is usually a must in boss battles. Missions table Characters There are 41 characters, each (not including DLC) with a partner. 20 are already unlocked, 20 are unlockable, and ?? can be purchased for $1.00 each with DLC. There are five weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Each pair of characters has their own special item, while DLC characters can use any special item, much like King Boo and Petey Piranha in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Starting Characters MK8 Deluxe Art - Mario 2.png|Mario Medium LuigiGlider3DS.PNG|Luigi Medium Princess Peach Spiny Shell Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png|Peach Light Princess Daisy Artwork Mario Kart Wii.png|Daisy Light Yoshi Bike MKW.png|Yoshi Medium Birdo-in-her-Turbo-Birdo-mario-kart-double-dash-37243502-782-768.png|Birdo Cruiser MK3D DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong Heavy Diddy Kong DKP.png|Diddy Kong Light Wario2.png|Wario Heavy 240px-WaluigiMP9.png|Waluigi Cruiser Bowserkartrd.png|Bowser Heavy 4.7. Bowser Jr's Clown Kart.png|Bowser Jr. Cruiser Baby Mario MK8 Icon.png|Baby Mario Feather Baby Luigi Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Baby Luigi Feather MK7 Toad.png|Toad Feather Toadette - MarioPartyStarRush.png|Toadette Feather 200px-Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa Medium 180px-Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa Light SSBB Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha Heavy KingBooKart.png|King Boo Cruiser Unlockable Characters Rosalina in Kart.png|Rosalina Cruiser Lubba.png|Lubba*''' '''Heavy Dixie Kong-0.png|Dixie Kong*''' '''Light Fig 20 funkykong.png|Funky Kong Cruiser T730DryBones.png|Dry Bones Light Drybowsaaaa.png|Dry Bowser Heavy ShyGuy.PNG|Shy Guy Feather 106px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe_Nabbit-alt.png|Nabbit*''' '''Feather SMO Pauline (no mic).png|Pauline*''' '''Medium E. Gadd Kart.png|Professor E. Gadd*''' '''Medium 631px-Mariokartwii.babypeachart.png|Baby Peach Feather Baby daisy cheep charger by tonytoad22-d3epclt.png|Baby Daisy Feather Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Bro.*''' '''Medium BlooperMP8.png|Blooper*''' '''Light Donkey kong jr render by nibroc rock-dax3k9c.png|Donkey Kong Jr. Cruiser King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool*''' '''Cruiser Boom-Boom.png|Boom Boom*''' '''Heavy 551px-Pom pom.png|Pom Pom*''' '''Heavy Kamek (YQ).png|Kamek*''' '''Medium Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu Light Miis.png|Mii Varies *''' denotes a newcomer to the Mario Kart series. Unlockable Criteria Vehicle Parts Kart customization is a returning feature, in where it lets you change various parts of the karts, such as the car body, tires and gliders. Each combination sets a certain amount of stats, which are split into Speed, Acceleration, Weight, Handling and Traction. There are 3 types of vehicles: Karts, Bikes and ATVs. For the Double Dash mode, the design of the karts changes, regarding the concept "two racers in one vehicle" within the game. The karts have a seat on the front where a character drives the kart and a platform in the rear of the vehicle where the second character is able to use an item, taken from the Item Boxes. The parts available are listed here in the order shown in the vehicle customization screen, with the following notation: *'''Bold = Part is available at the start. ** = Changes color, depending on the character. *(NEW) = Part is introduced in this game. Karts StandardKartBodyMK8.png|'Standard Kart'* (NEW) MKT_Icon_PipeFrameRed.png|Pipe Frame* 21.Parade_Kart_Transparent.png|Parade Kart Gold Kart Bikes StandardBikeBodyMK8.png|'Standard Bike'* (NEW) ATVs StandardATVBodyMK84.png|'Standard ATV'* (NEW) Standard Quad Tires StandardTiresMK8.png|'Standard Tires'* (NEW) Gold_Tires_MK83.png|Gold Tires Gold Wheels Gliders SuperGliderRD.png|'Super Glider'* (NEW) GoldGliderMKS.png|Gold Glider Items There are 39 items in the game, with 15 special items, and 4 new regular items. During a race, racers can drive through Item Boxes to be granted an item through a roulette. As previously stated, these items are the main focus of a race, as using them may hinder other racers and/or aid the player. These items vary in usefulness depending on the distance from the current frontrunner; with racers closer to the frontrunner receiving less-powerful items (like Bananas or Green Shells), while racers furthest from the frontrunner receiving the most powerful items in the game (like Spiny Shell and Lightning). A mechanic that returns from previous installments is the ability to carry up to two items at once. With the ability to hold up to two items, racers can switch between the two of them at will. New Items Returning Items Special Items (Character Exclusives) Courses The cups appear on a new organization. In addition to the original ones, some new cups appear on the game. Egg Cup and Bell Cup return from Mario Kart 8's DLC, however, as unlockable cups (like Star, Special, Leaf and Lightning cups) and without the coexistence of nitro and retro courses. Like in the retro tracks from the 3DS and Wii U installments, the retro tracks feature altered sections in order to incorporate gliding, underwater and surface driving, anti-gravity and sprint dash features. Names in italic are names used in the PAL version. Nitro Grand Prix Retro Grand Prix 1 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 = 8 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Topaz Central